Feliz Natal
by Yoko Hiyama
Summary: Kurama espera dar a Hiei um presente muito especial nesse Natal.... YAOI!


- Você está zangado, não é? – Kurama perguntou pela terceira vez seguida – Me diga!

Silêncio. Hiei teimava em olhar para a janela, parecendo muito mais interessado em observar o nada do que em responder a pergunta do companheiro.

- Hiei! – o ruivo insistiu – que droga! Quer parar de fingir que eu não existo? Eu estou aqui a quinze minutos e você não me dirigiu uma só palavra! Dá pra falar o que aconteceu?

Hiei desta vez deu a Kurama o seu olhar mais frio.

- Você ainda pergunta o que aconteceu?

- É claro! Não faço a mínima idéia do motivo do bico!

Hiei deu um grunhido em resposta que fez o ruivo passar as mãos pelos cabelos de impaciência e então despejar:

- Agora chega, Hiei! Não vou ser mais ser paciente com você! Eu quero que me conte o motivo de estar zangado comigo agora mesmo! Kurama quase se arrependeu por ter aumentado o tom daquela forma quando Hiei pulou do parapeito da janela para o chão como se tivesse sido atingido por um raio e então o encarou, seriamente:

- Então você não sabe o motivo de eu estar puto com você?

- Não sei!

- Não sabe mesmo!

- Não, não sei! Dá pra me contar?

- Oh, sim! Eu VOU contar, senhor Youko Kurama, o que você fez! Eu fiquei três meses no maldito Makai, sem te ver! Três meses! Eu vim pra cá sem a permissão de Mukuro só pra te ver, pensando... ai, como eu sou estúpido!... pensando que só por acaso você estivesse sentindo a mesma falta que eu sinto por você e...

- Hiei, você sabe que eu também...

- Cala a boca! Eu já me cansei das suas mentiras! Se você estivesse mesmo sentindo a minha falta, não me diria o que acabou de dizer!

- Mas o que foi que eu disse de tão grave, Hiei!

- O que foi que você disse? Simplesmente que não poderia ficar comigo na única noite que eu vou poder estar aqui! Na ÚNICA, tá ouvindo bem! E você quer que eu fique feliz com isso, é?

- Mas, Hiei! eu já te expliquei mil vezes que é noite de Natal e...

- Tá, eu já tenho decorado o seu discurso, Kurama! Você tem que ficar com a sua família imbecil, que por sinal você fica TODOS OS DIAS e não pode ficar comigo UMA ÚNICA NOITE! E olha que eu nem te pedi em casamento, eu só pedi pra ficarmos juntos uma maldita noite! E nem isso você pode fazer!

Kurama olhou para Hiei, assustado. Nunca pensou em ver seu amante naquele estado de nervos. Tudo bem, ele também havia sentido demais a longa separação pela qual os dois tinham passado, mas, nunca pensou que ela tivesse afetado Hiei a ponto de fazê-lo dar aquele quase ataque histérico.

Percebendo que as coisas iam ser bem difíceis, Kurama respirou fundo e recomeçou, desta vez num tom mais brando:

- Hiei, por favor, tenta me entender...

- Tente me entender você!

- Eu entendo você!

- Não entende merda nenhuma!

- Droga, Hiei! Eu te amo! Eu senti demais a sua falta, eu quero... Não. É mais do que isso. Eu preciso fazer amor com você essa noite, mas...

- Mas você tem a sua mãe humana e sua família que são mais importantes do que eu!

Kurama segurou o rosto de Hiei entre suas mãos magras e se aproximou o máximo que pôde da boca do koorime antes de responder, rezando para que ele entendesse a sinceridade vinda da sua alma:

- Nada é mais importante pra mim do que você, Hiei! Nada!

- Então, por que... – o tom de voz de Hiei demonstrava que a última frase tinha surtido efeito.

- Shiiiu... fica bem quietinho agora e me escuta! Isso não tem nada a ver com o meu amor por você, e não quero que você coloque isso em dúvida jamais, entendeu bem?

Hiei não respondeu. Parecia que, como nos contos, havia sido hipnotizado pela raposa. Não satisfeito, Kurama continuou:

- Olha bem nos meus olhos e presta atenção! Você não entende isso direito porque é um youkai, mas... o Natal é um momento muito importante para os humanos. É um dia em que procuramos ficar perto da nossa família e das pessoas que amamos... você está entendendo?

- Estou...

- Está?

- Estou sim. Mas... o que eu posso fazer se a minha família é você? – a testa do koorime se franziu levemente dando-lhe um aspecto quase infantil.

- Hiei... – Kurama abraçou o amante com força, aconchegando-o junto ao peito. Desde quando aquele malandrinho tinha aprendido a desarmá-lo desta forma?

Kurama juntou seus lábios aos de Hiei num beijo curto, mas repleto de sentimentos e então respondeu:

- Vamos fazer assim: Você me espera depois da meia-noite no meu quarto e eu vou até lá o mais rápido possível. Tá bom?

- Hum...

Kurama deu dois beijinhos sobre a faixa que escondia o Jagan e falou:

- Agora eu tenho que ir. Minha mãe vai estranhar a minha demora.

- Hunf!

- Um pouco de paciência, vai? Eu te espero de noite! Aí eu vou poder te entregar os seus presentes...

- Presentes?

Kurama deu um risadinha safada daquelas bem conhecidas por Hiei. era a tal risadinha que mais parecia um sinal luminoso escrito "ENCRENCA!". Mas achou melhor deixar pra lá e apostar na noite repleta de saudades que os dois logo teriam.

- Feliz Natal, meu filho! – Shiori abraçou Kurama com força assim que viu o relógio bater as doze horas.

- Obrigado, mamãe. Feliz Natal! – Kurama retribuiu o abraço com a mesma intensidade, ao mesmo tempo que sentia a sua blusa ser puxada pelo irmão mais novo.

- Feliz Natal, mano!

Kurama sorriu para o irmão, contente e depois de cumprimentar o padrasto e comer alguma coisa da ceia, falou:

- Mãe, eu acho que eu vou pra cama...

- Tão cedo, filhinho? – Shiori se espantou – Por que?

- Me desculpe, é que eu estou muito cansado dos estudos e acho que o sono bateu.

- Mas, mano... eu ia até colocar o Cd novo que eu ganhei do papai! – Shuichi protestou.

- Pode colocar! Eu vou ficar ouvindo lá de cima, OK? – Kurama deu um cafuné no irmão – Boa noite pra todos.

- Boa noite, filho. – Shiori deu um beijo em sua testa – Descanse bastante. Eu sei o quanto você se sacrifica por essas provas e trabalhos da faculdade.

- Guarda umas rabanadas pra mim, viu?

- Pode deixar. – Shiori deu um belo sorriso – Boa noite.

- Boa noite, mãe.

Um pouco mais aliviado, Kurama subiu as escadas apressadamente e entrou em seu quarto.

- Hiei?

Mal fechou a porta e sentiu as mãos de Hiei contornando suas nádegas de uma forma quase agressiva enquanto os lábios queimavam sua pele com beijos enlouquecedores.

- Hum... Hiei... – Kurama deu um gemido quando os corpos se colaram e ele sentiu toda a necessidade do amante se esfregar ansiosa contra suas nádegas. A essa altura, os lábios já haviam se unido num beijo que mais parecia uma denúncia dos pensamentos repletos de luxúria dos dois. Porém, quando o koorime tentou começar a puxar suas roupas, recebeu um leve empurrão.

- O que houve? – a voz de Hiei saiu rouca pelo desejo.

- Espere ... aí... – Kurama conseguiu falar em meio a respiração ofegante. – Eu tenho que te dar o meu primeiro presente antes..

- Agora? – Hiei não parecia nem um pouco animado com a idéia.

- É. Agora. Dê uma olhada na caixa que deixei separada pra você dentro do armário...

- O que tem ela?

- Vai lá ver. – Kurama sorriu maliciosamente.

A contragosto, Hiei abriu o armário e retirou de lá, uma caixa amarela, enorme, que tratou de desembrulhar com a maior rapidez. Mais parecia uma criança curiosa. Porém, quando finalmente pôde ver o que tinha no seu interior...

- O ... o que é isso! – Hiei não pôde conter a perplexidade.

- É pra colocar na cabeça, Hiei... – a voz de Kurama se fez ouvir por trás de seus ombros, fazendo com que Hiei repetisse a pergunta – Kurama, pode me dizer o que é isso daqui?

- São chifres.

- Disso eu sei, merda! Eu quero que você me diga pra quê serve isso?

- Coloque na cabeça que eu te digo.

- Você, você... quer que eu coloque essa coisa ridícula na cabeça!

- Isso mesmo!

- Você enlouqueceu, foi?

- Não mesmo. Confia em mim, vai?

- Odeio quando você usa esse tom de voz... – Hiei resmungou, encaixando os enormes chifres de veado na cabeça – Espero que isso tenha uma explicação, senão...

- Pode ficar tranqüilo, Hiei... – Kurama respondeu, enquanto tirava a roupa rapidamente até ficar nu – eu vou te dar uma looonga explicação sobre o que é o espírito de Natal.

Kurama virou de costas, atrás do último acessório que lhe faltava para completar sua fantasia – um lindo gorrinho vermelho com um pompom na ponta que não demorou a enfiar na cabeça.

- Prontinho! – Kurama sorriu ficando de frente para Hiei.

- Você é totalmente louco, Kurama... – Hiei deixou escapar, demonstrando uma pontinha de mal humor, muito provavelmente por causa dos galhos que agora enfeitavam sua cabeça e lhe davam uma aparência no mínimo patética enquanto olhava para o seu companheiro vestido apenas com o tal gorrinho esquisito.

- Hum, Hiei! Já está na hora de você aprender algo sobre a importância de alguns costumes ningens. E se prepare! Eu sou um professor muito rigoroso!

- Ah, é? Então vem cá! – Hiei quase pulou em cima de Kurama de tanto tesão.

- Espera! – Kurama fugiu dos braços de Kurama e andou até a escrivaninha, procurando alguma coisa nas gavetas. – Eu ainda não acabei de vestir a minha fantasia de Papai Noel.

Hiei pousou o olhar faminto sobre as nádegas convidativas e carnudas do amante e respondeu, cada vez mais impaciente com as invenções tolas do amante:

- Você não tem que vestir mais nada! Eu quero você assim!

- Paciência, Hiei. Um bom professor pensa nos mínimos detalhes...

- Pára com essa babaquice, Kurama!

- ... e um bom aluno tem que ser muito bem comportado pra não ficar sem recreio! Ah, achei! Viu? Até que não demorou muito!

- Hunf! – Hiei virou a cara para logo depois desvirar, assim que ouviu um barulhinho esquisito.

- Tá doido, Kurama! – foi a pergunta que o koorime fez assim que viu que aquela raposa sem parafusos tinha amarrado um sino no pescoço.

- Por que? – Kurama fez a cara mais inocente do mundo enquanto andava até a estante do som – Não gostou?

- Não, não é isso... é que ... bem...

- O quê?

- É que ... – a cara do koorime foi ficando cada vez mais vermelha até que ele explodiu numa gargalhada descontrolada.

- ...

- Me desculpe, Kurama! Mas você tá muito engraçado com esse troço amarrado no pescoço! – a voz de Hiei falhava pela falta do ar.

- Você precisa só ver como você ficou lindo com esses chifres na cabeça, querido... – a resposta foi irônica e fez a risada de Hiei morrer em segundos.

- Merda, Kurama! Por que você me fez colocar essa porcaria? – o velho mau humor de todos os dias tinha voltado.

Kurama não respondeu, ocupado em botar o play no som, que começou a tocar uma singela música de Natal.

- Anda, Kurama! Sabia que não temos muito tempo? – definitivamente o humor de Hiei tinha ido pro espaço.

- Calma... agora sim está tudo pronto...

- Oh, que bom! Podemos foder agora? Ou precisa de um convite especial?

- Hum... essa rena tá muito desbocada... acho que o Kurama Noel vai ter que puni-la de forma bastante severa...

- Que merda é essa de rena? – Hiei se assustou.

- Conta a lenda que Papai Noel viaja pelo mundo distribuindo presentes para todas as criancinhas comportadas do mundo num dia muito especial. É o dia 25 de dezembro e...

- Tá, bom... tá bom... eu já sei de todas essas baboseiras de Natal, Kurama. – de volta ao mau humor.

- Não me interrompa, Hiei. – Kurama respondeu num tom irritado retomando a explicação – para isso, Papai Noel se utiliza de um gigantesco trenó que é puxado por centenas de renas...

- Ah, não, Kurama. Isso não! – Hiei estava começando a entender a moral da história.

- Vamos logo, Hiei! Milhões de criancinhas estão a nossa espera, não podemos decepcioná-las.

- Pára com isso, Kurama!

- Vamos, não seja arredio... – Kurama foi se aproximando da sua presa devagarinho.

- Não chegue perto! Eu estou avisando!

- Não se preocupe, minha reninha preferida, tudo vai ficar bem, muito bem! Vem com o papai...

- Kurama, eu estou falando sério! Se você me encostar, eu queimo você!

- Hum... como você está arredio hoje! – Kurama exibiu os dentes brancos num sorriso que era pura maldade. – Se continuar assim, não vai ganhar seu presente...

- Vai a merda!

- Vem, youkai! Vem aqui! – Kurama puxou a mão de Hiei para o seu próprio saco – Vem procurar o seu presentinho, vem...

- Kurama... – Hiei ainda esboçou um protesto que foi logo esquecido quando sentiu a textura excitante da pele de Kurama.

- Hum...

Então Kurama queria brincar, não é? Pois muito bem...

A ereção do ruivo pulou rapidamente, latejando nas mãos de Hiei, que apenas aumentou um pouco mais o ritmo e, pelos seus gemidos, ele tinha acertado direitinho o compasso. Kurama parecia prestes a se desmanchar de prazer, bem ali, em pé. Balançando o corpo de acordo com as carícias. Deixando aquele sorriso bobo de prazer provar o quanto estava gostando da carícia feita por aquele koorime.

Mas Kurama não pôde desfrutar de todo aquele prazer por muito tempo. Quando estava certo de que não demoraria mais de um milésimo de segundo para gozar, Hiei parou com os estímulos e virou de costas.

- Hum? O que houve?

- A rena empacou! – a voz do koorime foi cruel, mas ao mesmo tempo divertida.

Kurama precisou de alguns segundos para se controlar e colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Naquela brincadeira, ele seria o único vencedor!

Kurama encostou o corpo no do koorime e começou a cheirar seu cangote de uma forma selvagem, esfregando o nariz na pele e alternando com beijos e lambidas provocantes.

- Quer se fazer de difícil, é? – Kurama falou junto ao ouvido de um Hiei que abusava do autocontrole para se manter parado.

- Não vou participar de seus joguinhos imbecis!

- Ah, é? – Kurama falou divertido, colocando três dos seus dedos na boca e umedecendo-os sensualmente.

- É! – Hiei confirmou, mesmo quando sentiu os dedos molhados pela saliva quente de Kurama deslizando da sua nuca para suas costas.

- Minha rena desobediente! Minha adorável rena... – Kurama não se cansava de beijar a pele do seu amante.

- Kura... AAH! – Hiei não pôde conter um grito quando sentiu os dedos longos de Kurama lhe invadindo de uma forma quase dolorosa.

- Não grite... eu não te dou esse direito... – Kurama falou, se apoderando da ereção enorme de Hiei.

- Ah! Ah! Pare ... com isso!

- Me faça a parar!

- Desgraçado!

- Hum... você está me puxando com tanta força pra dentro de você, Hiei! Você gosta disso, não é?

- Hum...

As pernas de Hiei tremiam tanto que se dobraram facilmente quando Kurama usou do seu peso para fazê-lo se ajoelhar, não parando com os dedos, nem por um minuto. Sem se dar sequer conta disso, Hiei estava de quatro, completamente a mercê dos caprichos da raposa das trevas.

- Hora de trabalhar, minha rena teimosa! Vou fazer você rodar o mundo em um minuto!

- Ku... ra ... ma... – Hiei não conseguia mais pensar quando sentiu o pênis do amante tomar lugar dos dedos numa invasão ansiosa, agressiva.

- Tão quente... estava com saudades de sentir você assim, Hiei. – Kurama confessou num suspiro, antes de começar com as estocadas.

- Ah... – Hiei estava completamente perdido, delirando com o jeito de Kurama fazer amor. Tão lento, tão profundo, tão perfeito! aquele som do sino que a raposa tinha no pescoço tocando no mesmo ritmo gostoso das estocadas lhe dava a certeza de que tinha nascido pra se render à sensualidade do seu amante pervertido – Kurama... isso é tão bom...

- Rebola pra mim, vai! – Kurama pediu, diminuindo o ritmo como uma ameaça para o caso do koorime pensar em não obedecer.

A resposta de Hiei foi imediata: Um grunhido de protesto, seguido por um tímido remexer de quadris.

- Mais! – Kurama exigiu, puxando os chifres do amante – Quero mais rápido!

Hiei cedeu, rebolando com um pouco mais de desenvoltura. Mas Kurama estava longe de se sentir satisfeito. Num movimento rápido, puxou o chicote que tinha escondido exatamente para aquela ocasião e, sem piedade, castigou as costas de Hiei com ele.

- Vamos! Eu mando em você e quero mais rápido, sua rena má!

Hiei soltou um grunhido selvagem quando a dor das chicotadas se somou ao prazer que Kurama lhe proporcionava e o resultado foi umas reboladas que nem Kurama imaginou que fosse arrancar daquele koorime. Os chifres caíram da sua cabeça tamanha a violência das mexidas, mas nenhum dos dois parecia mais interessado na brincadeira.

- Aaah! – Kurama quase sucumbiu ao gozo com aquela visão excitante – Isso! Muito bem... Ah, Hiei ... você está lindo assim! Eu te amo!

Kurama lambeu as costas de Hiei finalmente deixando que o orgasmo se apoderar de todos os seus sentidos, quando sentiu suas mãos úmidas pelo sêmen do seu delicioso amante.

- Aaah! Hiei...

- Hiei ... acorde... – Kurama beijou as orelhas do seu lindo amante – Já é de manhã...

Hiei abriu os olhos preguiçosamente.

- Hñ?

- Hoje é a manhã de Natal! Bom dia!

- Bom dia... – Hiei sorriu.

- Adoro quando você sorri...

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também. – Kurama deu um beijinho nos lábios de Hiei – E aí? Gostou do meu presente?

- Você é maluco!

Kurama puxou um dos mamilos de Hiei suavemente:

- Sua bundinha fica linda quando você rebola.

- Vai a merda! – Hiei respondeu, roxo de vergonha.

Kurama deu uma risada gostosa e logo depois um beijo bem caprichado no seu koorime, adorando sentir o corpo do seu amante reagindo às suas carícias.

- Kurama... eu acho que tenho que ir... – Hiei conseguiu falar assim que as bocas se afastaram...

- Não vou demorar...

- É sério, Kurama... eu tenho mesmo que ir... – Hiei insistiu, não sem hesitar ao sentir os beijos cada vez mais excitados do amante.

- Por favor, Kurama... você sabe que eu tenho que ir agora...

- Tudo bem.. eu sei... – Kurama cedeu, um pouco triste – mas antes eu quero te dar o meu presente de Natal.

- Você não já me deu?

- Não, bobo! – a raposa riu, levantando-se para pegar algo que Hiei não conseguiu ver o que era.

- Então... qual é o presente, afinal?

- Hiei... eu quero fazer uma marca em você...

- O quê? – Hiei não entendeu.

- É isso. Quero deixar marcada a minha posse no seu corpo. Não se preocupe, não vou te mutilar! – Kurama brincou, sorridente.

- Eu nem pensei nessa besteira! – Hiei foi grosso – o que está fazendo?

- Os preparativos necessários, ora.

- Olha lá o que você vai inventar!

- Você não confia em mim?

- Da última vez que me fez essa pergunta eu terminei de quatro com chifres na cabeça.

- E gozou como nunca! – Kurama completou- Pronto! Vira o rosto, não vai doer nada!

- Hunf! Droga! Algo me diz que vou me arrepender!

- Não vai nada! Vira, vai?

Hiei obedeceu, a contragosto:

- Pronto, sua raposa estúpida! Sou mesmo um idiota de cair nas suas... AU! Que merda é essa? Você me furou!

- Não se mexa! – Kurama respondeu antes de lamber o sangue que deslizava da orelha do koorime – Pronto...

- O que você pôs na minha orelha?

- Veja por si mesmo. – Kurama estendeu um espelho que o koorime puxou, com a pior das caras.

- O que é isso? – Hiei perguntou assim que viu uma pequena raposa de ouro brilhando na sua orelha.

- É o meu presente. Se chama brinco. É pra você se lembrar sempre de quem é o seu dono, meu koorime... – Kurama respondeu tomando Hiei nos braços.

- Kurama, eu... eu...

- Shiu... sei o que vai dizer. Feliz natal, razão da minha vida... – Kurama desejou, beijando seu amante com toda a paixão. Hiei apenas correspondeu, se entregando completamente aos braços protetores da sua raposa.

Mukuro poderia esperar mais um pouco, afinal.

FIM

Dedicada à amiga Hakura Kusanagi, que queria ver o sino do Kurama amarrado em outro lugar... Bem, o que eu posso dizer? Ainda não cheguei ao mesmo nível de perversão que ela.


End file.
